


Don't Forget

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine, SuG (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Chiyu gets dumped by his boyfriend. On a whim, he adopts a kitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rmmo9k)  
>  Inspired by a drawing friend Miya drew me for my birthday :3  
> Have I ever mentioned titles and I are not friends?

"Chiyu...I don't think this is working" the small blonde man, Ruki, began.

Chiyu's mouth widened in shock, he hadn't sensed anything wrong with their relationship "What...I don't understand..." He trailed off.

"Come on" said Ruki "You know I said we'd be together until I found someone better and now..."

"Now you've found someone hotter?" Chiyu supplied, then he let his anger kick in, easier than confronting his real emotions "Or maybe he's just a wilder fuck?"

"Come on Chiyu, that isn't fair!" Ruki protested.

"Isn't it?" Demanded Chiyu "I don't see how he can love you like I can. I suppose it was a lie when you said you loved me, why should I expect any different?"

"I did love you" Ruki replied.

"If that were true, you wouldn't toss me aside the second someone else came along. Well Ruki, I hope he loves you and I hope you're both happy!" Chiyu stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him.

***

He leaned up against the building, breathing hard. Why wasn't he enough? Why was he never enough? Chiyu had lost count of the number of times he had given his whole heart, only to be crushed when it was ripped apart and handed back. He looked up at the sky, feeling tears fill his eyes but determined not to let them spill until he was in the safety of his own home.

It was raining out and he had a long walk but he really didn't feel like getting a bus. The sky was almost black and the water fell in sheets but getting sick was the last worry on Chiyu's mind. He almost wished one of those cars would skid and hit him, it would probably hurt less than his heart did right now. He would feel a small sense of relief if his emotional pain could be translated into something physical, tangible.

Chiyu was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the black shape at his feet until someone across the street yelled at him. He bent down to pick the kitten up, a small, fluffy mass of raven-coloured fur, with piercing, chestnut-coloured eyes. The physical body was small but the kitten looked like it had just come out of the dryer and the extra fur made it seem twice as big.

Chiyu, who had expected the kitten to be unsure of the stranger lifting it, instead found himself rewarded with curiosity, the kitten's eyes wide as it tried to bat at his silver hair. He laughed in delight as the creature squirmed and jumped onto his shoulders, sniffing curiously where his hair went from silver to black undertones.

"Your cute kitty?" Chiyu asked, as the man approached.

"I work at the animal sanctuary over there" he smiled and pointed "Masato lives there. Lived there" he corrected, then sighed "I wish it could have been a nicer day, I'd have liked him to see the sun one last time."

Chiyu's only response was to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"Masato has to get put to sleep today" the man said "So, of course, Shou has to do it. I'd adopt the little guy if I could. I mean, look at him, he's so cute! He's so sweet too, he doesn't cause any trouble, he doesn't fight with any of the other cats, he loves everyone" Shou sighed again "But we have a dog. Besides, with our lifestyle, we couldn't manage another pet, it would be cruel."

"Why does he have to be put to sleep?" Chiyu lifted Masato from his shoulders and cuddled him.

"Sanctuary rules" said Shou "He's been with us a while and when animals have stayed too long without being adopted, this is what happens. And while he doesn't start fights, he doesn't mix with the other cats, just kind of keeps to himself."

"But how could anyone not want this adorable guy?" Chiyu quizzed.

"Well, I guess because he's the wrong colouring for his breed" replied Shou "He's a Birman, they're usually white with brown faces, kind of like Siamese. We found Masato as a newborn, abandoned by the river, I guess the breeders thought he wouldn't make any money. He hasn't been adopted because people want the right colouring, so..." Shou trailed off.

"Mew?" Masato emitted a soft sound, looking at Chiyu with pleading eyes, like he knew what was going to happen.

"I have a question" asked Chiyu. He was probably encouraged by the fact he felt so down and lonely. Maybe they could help each other, then neither would have to be an outsider "What if I wanted to adopt Masato?"

***

"Thank you" Shou looked down at the papers that had been signed "Chiyu-san. I'm sure you and Masato will be very happy together."

Chiyu looked out of the window at the still-sodden day.

"Where do you live?" Asked Shou.

Chiyu explained to which Shou pressed "Oh my! How do you plan to get home?"

Chiyu shrugged "Walk, or take a bus, I suppose."

"No way!" Shou shook his head "You can't walk in this and you won't get a kitty on the bus! Come on, I'll drive you."

So it was that Chiyu found himself in Shou's car. It had sure been a bizarre day, dumped by his boyfriend, adopting a cat and now sitting in a stranger's car.

"Isn't Masato kind of a strange name for a cat?" Asked Chiyu.

"I guess" replied Shou "The kanji for my name can also be read "masa" and I think cats are people, so it just seemed to fit when we found him. My boyfriend didn't protest." Shou looked at Chiyu, as though he might disapprove.

"It's okay, I'm gay" he answered the look "Besides, I always say it doesn't matter WHO you love, it's HOW you love. If your love is pure, it makes no difference." He sighed inwardly. His own love was pure as fresh snow, he just could never find anyone to return the purity. One day...

"Would you look at that?" Shou pointed to the sky, where the clouds were growing lighter, and in one or two patches, had broken and a week sun tried to shine through "He did get to see the sun again" he smiled as Chiyu nuzzled his face into Masato's fur "Thanks to you!"

Chiyu pressed his cheek to Masato's head. The kitty pressed back and seemed to smile "I just had to! He's so adorable! It was pure chance I met you today, like it was fate!"

Shou said nothing, focused on the road, asking Chiyu "Okay, where?"

"Right there." Chiyu pointed "Thank you" he said, as Shou slowed.

"No, thank you" Shou replied "You saved Masato and I know you'll both be very happy. Call me if you have any problems!" Chiyu took a business card as he stepped out "And don't forget, the only important thing is how you love" he drove off.

Chiyu thought what a weird goodbye that was but shrugged and walked inside.

***

"I'm sorry, I only have a ball of yarn for you" Chiyu placed the ball in front of Masato who proceeded to bat at it and promptly sent it rolling across the floor, unwinding as it went. "Don't do that!" The silver-haired laughed and rolled the yarn up, although it was less 'ball' and more 'random shape' now.

Masato batted at the yarn for a few minutes, before hiding behind the sofa and pouncing on it. Chiyu let out a laugh of delight before bringing himself down to eye level and bringing his hand from different angles, pretending to 'steal' the yarn. Masato pounced on his hand every time. His tiny claws were extended but not sharp enough to hurt. His eyes flashed. His head followed Chiyu in excitement. He snapped a few photos playing with his new friend when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" he greeted, still chuckling "Oh hi Yuji, 'sup?"

"Hi Chiyu" his friend greeted "Listen, I'm bored, I thought maybe we could call Takeru and Ruki and hit up a bar or something" Takeru being the boyfriend of Yuji.

Oh damn, his new friend had nearly made him forget Ruki "Listen man, not tonight. And Ruki won't be joining us again."

"What do you mean?" Yuji asked.

"We broke up" Chiyu replied "I'll explain another time."

"I never liked him" declared Yuji.

"Yuji" laughed Chiyu "You got on great with him!"

"Yeah well, I don't like anybody who breaks up with you" Yuji concluded "Anyway, I'm coming over tonight, Takeru can wait."

"Aw, thanks" said Chiyu "You don't have to you know."

"I want to" Yuji said simply.

"Okay" agreed Chiyu "Oh, by the way, I adopted a kitten!"

"YOU?" Spluttered Yuji.

"I know, I'd usually think about this for a while first. But Yuji, he was going to be put to sleep! And he's adorable!"

"Whatever, just careful you don't turn into one of those crazy cat ladies."

"I won't" assured Chiyu "Oh hey, if you're coming over, would you pick up a few things? I'll pay you back. Just some food, litter and a box, and a toy of some kind."

"Oh, a toy" teased Yuji.

"Oh, shut up, you knew what I meant!" Snapped Chiyu "Just go into a pet shop and grab some kitty toy."

***

Chiyu heard a knock at the door and jumped up, scooping up Masato and running to greet Yuji. Chiyu opened the door and Yuji entered, dumping a bag of kitty litter before closing it and removing his shoes.

"Say 'hi' to Uncle Yuji" chirped Chiyu.

"Mew" said Masato, as Yuji scratched behind his ears.

"He is pretty cute" he commented.

"This is Masato" Chiyu trilled.

"Not exactly a kitty name, is it?" Yuji observed.

"It's what they called him at the shelter" Chiyu shrugged "And I don't know, it suits him."

"Mew?" Masto eyed Yuji.

"I know he's a dork" cooed Chiyu.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not the one who adopted a kitten for no reason."

"I know, but I couldn't leave him, they were going to...you know..." Chiyu trailed off, as if scared to say the words in front of his baby "Besides" he gushed "I love him and he loves me" Chiyu hugged the ball of fluff tighter and Masato pushed his head against Chiyu's cheek, purring contentedly.

"My God, you ARE a crazy cat lady!" Yuji laughed, before turning his attention to the bag he was carrying "Okay, I bought a litter tray, a box of biscuits, food and water dishes, and these toys" he dug around pulling out some items "This just looks like a piece of plastic but it makes crinkling noises when he plays with it" Yuji put the object, a square piece of plastic about 8cm across in front of Masato. As soon as he pawed it, a crinkling noise, like a plastic bag, emitted and Masato looked at the object in fascination "This, you drag around and he chases" he pulled out what looked like a fluffy, pink snake attached to a stick to pull "These are full of catnip so go easy or you'll a have hyper kitty" Yuji extracted a packet of three little fish.

"Thanks man, what do I owe you?" Chiyu asked.

He took the box of biscuits and the bowls, filling one and placing it in front of Masato, putting water in the other and setting it down too.

Yuji shook his head "Forget it, you've helped me out plenty" Yuji replied "Anyway, it's worth it to see how you smile with him, I haven't seen you this happy in ages, even with Ruki. Speaking of, come sit down, tell me what happened."

Masato's kitty eyes seemed to narrow.

"Not much to tell really" Chiyu absently petted Masato after they sat down "Someone hotter said they liked him, probably had a quick fuck while they were there. Next thing I know, I'm history."

"Asshole" Yuji shook his head "You okay? I know you really did love him and for him to treat you like that..."

"I thought I loved him" Chiyu corrected "I don't know, I'm more upset over MY OWN issues. Why can't I hold on to love? Why isn't my heart enough? What is it about me that makes it so easy to take everything?"

Yuji shook his head again "It's not you, it's them."

"It doesn't matter, I have Masato to love now!" Chiyu buried his face in the mass of fur and nuzzled as Masato purred contentedly.

"Cat lady" Yuji laughed "Oh hey, I almost forgot" he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his laser pointer "We can play with him!"

He switched it on and watched as Masato's eyes darted around, before he jumped off Chiyu's lap and began to chase the dot of light. Chiyu laughed with pure joy as Masato seemingly pinned it down only to look up in confusion as Yuji waved the pointer and the light danced again. After a few minutes, Chiyu got down to his knees on the floor and joined in chasing the light. He let out shrieks of mirth as Masato seemed unsure if he should chase the light or Chiyu's hand.

"I'm not sure who's getting more out of this: him or you!" Laughed Yuji, turning the pointer off and putting it away "Oh hey, I forgot, Uncle Yuji has one more gift!"

He reached into the bag once more and pulled out a cool collar. Black leather with tiny, regular, silver spikes.

"I thought it looked cool" Yuji stated "And the guy at the store was very interested when I mentioned my friend had a new kitty. Said as new kitty needed a collar and gave me this cheap."

"Cool, I'll try it on him tomorrow" Chiyu grinned.

The two friends watched some television and played with Masato until Yuji declared he should go home. Chiyu stayed up for a while before heading to his bedroom, his pet trotting behind him. As Chiyu climbed into bed, with Masato curled beside him, even though Ruki wasn't there, Chiyu felt less alone than he had in a long time. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, one arm around his furball.

***

Chiyu awoke to Masato pawing at his face "Okay, I'll get you breakfast!" Laughed Chiyu.

Dragging himself up, he headed for the kitchen. On the way, he saw the collar on the table in the hallway.

"Let's see how uncle Yuji's gift looks on you first" Chiyu cooed, bending down to his obedient kitty.

He wrapped the collar around Masato's neck, secured it and stood back to admire it. As he stood, there was a puff of smoke. Chiyu coughed. When the smoke cleared, in Masato's place stood a man. He had long black hair, the front framing his face while the sides hung lower over his chest. He had smooth, pale skin. His wide eyes were the same colour brown as the kitty's

"Mew?" He cocked his head to one side "Master?"

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell is my cat?" Chiyu demanded.

"I AM your cat."

"Cut the crap!" Chiyu yelled "I want Masato and I want him now!"

"I don't understand!" The man began to cry "I AM Masato! I was here thinking cat thoughts and the next minute you're yelling."

"Okay, let's just think this though" Chiyu took a deep breath to try and calm, though he was finding calming rather difficult right now "What exactly do you remember?"

"Not much" sniffed Masato "I woke up, like any normal kitty day. I was hungry so I woke you. You wanted to try the collar. Now, here we are."

"That's it! The collar!" Exclaimed Chiyu, moving to take it off.

"No!" Masato jumped back "I mean, please Master! Please let me try being human!"

"Alright, if you want to try I guess I shouldn't stop you" Chiyu sighed "You need to cover up though" he went to the bathroom and tossed Masato a robe "Put that on for now. After breakfast, we'll fit you into some old clothes of mine and go buy you some new clothes of your own."

"Thank you Master!" Masato purred and wrapped his body around Chiyu affectionately. Chiyu resisted an urge to kiss his pet's head.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Chiyu asked "Toast? Cereal? Eggs?"

"Actually" Masato said softly "Could I just have a bowl of kitty biscuits?"

"You're human now, you don't have to eat that stuff."

"I know" replied Masato "But they provide the nutrition I need."

"Okay" shrugged Chiyu, as Masato lowered himself to the floor "At least eat at the table!" Chiyu said, placing the bowl in front of a chair. 

"Eat with Master?" Masato's eyes grew even wider.

"You wanted to try being human. This is how we eat" stated Chiyu "Please, sit with me."

Masato got up and sat on the chair. He picked up each biscuit and examined it individually, before popping it in his mouth. He purred in delight as his hungry stomach filled. Chiyu smiled as he watched his pet learn about a human mouth.

When Masato was done, Chiyu said "Okay, go try on some of my jeans, I should have an old pair to just about fit you."

"Umm" Masato blushed "I umm...well...I've never worn clothes, I don't know how...will you...?"

Chiyu stood up and led Masato to his room "Alright, first you need some underwear" Chiyu said, handing Masato a pair of boxers "Keep them." 

""I don't...know how to put them on..."Masato whispered.

"Sit down on the bed" Chiyu commanded. He knelt down and helped Masato get his legs inside, pulling them up a little "Now, stand and pull them up until they won't go any further. If you feel them sticking in uncomfortable, pull them down a little."

Chiyu rummaged in his closet pulling out several pairs of jeans and helping Masato try them on. Eventually, they found a pair almost fit "That will do for now" said Chiyu.

He found a belt and drew close to put it on. He blushed being this close, this certainly was a new way to be close to his pet. He grabbed Masato's hand so his former kitty could choose a shirt. Masato selected one and Chiyu helped him put it on. He laughed inwardly, reflecting how he usually preferred to help men OUT of their shirt, then scolded himself for having those thoughts in the presence of his pet.

When Masato was ready, he stepped out so Chiyu could get dressed. When he was ready, Chiyu found Masato in the bathroom, staring at his litter box "I need to go" he whined "but how can I fit in there?"

Chiyu suppressed a laugh, reminding himself this was Masato's first day as a human "You're a person now, just go in the regular toilet."

Masato's eyes gradually widened "Go where Master goes? I couldn't, it wouldn't be proper. That's been established as your place."

"I'm allowing you to share" Chiyu replied.

"Wow, what an honour!" Masato declared "I promise to behave and respect your territory."

"Now, when you're done, press here" Chiyu showed Masato how to flush then stepped out.

When the flushing sounded, Chiyu heard an exclamation of "Cool!". Masato obviously waited to watch then emerged to join Chiyu.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do!" The silver-haired smiled

***

In the department store, Chiyu rifled through racks of jeans. "Come on Masato, choose a few pairs!" He said.

"I feel bad you spending money on me" Masato pouted.

"I'd be spending it on food and stuff anyway" Chiyu pointed out "Besides, plenty of households have a single income. I want you to be comfortable. I think these will look good" he held up a pair of blue and white ripped jeans "Come on, choose some more!"

Between them, they picked four more pairs of jeans and some tops "Go try them on!" Chiyu said excitedly.

"Alright" Masato laughed.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" Chiyu lowered his voice "I can't come in with you."

"I think I have the idea now." Masato headed for the changing room and came out with the ripped jeans and a dark blue shirt with black flowers "I'm not so sure" said Masato, before lowering his voice "I don't quite understand the need for clothes."

Chiyu had a brief image of Masato walking around, naked "Yes well, you need them" he replied, before raising his voice "And I think those look good."

"Alright, Master" Masato replied, as a lady walked by and gave them a disapproving look.

He tried on the rest of his clothes and they went to pay for them.

They got home and Chiyu ate lunch while Masato politely declined. After he was finished, Chiyu decided Masato should take things easy, transition slowly to human. The two relaxed watching tv, Chiyu reflecting how nice it was just to relax with no expectations.

"I haven't said, thank you for saving me yesterday" purred Masato.

"You knew what was going on?" Asked Chiyu.

"Yes, and I won't forget" Masato snuggled against Chiyu's chest as he felt an arm wrap around him.

***

The two relaxed for so long that before they knew it, it was late and Chiyu had to go to bed. He extracted some sheets from the linen closet and made up the sofa for Masato to sleep on.

Once in his own bed, Chiyu tossed and turned, unable to shake the unbearable loneliness. He had been with his companion all day and even in the silences, he had never felt alone. Last night, he had a mass of fur beside him. Now, he truly was alone, a great, sinking void drawing him ever further in.

"Master?" A small voice at the door trying to claw him back "I can't sleep. At the sanctuary there was always others and last night there was you. I can't sleep alone, I've never had to."

In his hazy mind, Chiyu realised he wasn't the only one in need of a companion "What do you mean?" He asked, wanting confirmation of his thoughts.

"Can I...can I...sleep in here?"

Chiyu felt himself emerging from the sucking loneliness "Come on" he smiled, lifting up the cover.

"Thank you Master!" Masato bounced over and snuggled down, wrapping his arms around Chiyu and smiled "Good night, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=15z3wv8)  
>  Masato slowly adjusts to life as a human

Chiyu smiled and pulled the sleeping figure beside him closer, snuggling into him. How nice it would be to wake up every morning like this and - NO, Masato was his pet, nothing more. Just a temporary arrangement until Masato could sleep on his own.

Chiyu jumped up. The movement awoke Masato who yawned and stretched.

"Good morning, Master" he smiled.

"Morning" replied Chiyu "And don't call me that."

"But you are my master" pouted Masato.

"I want to be your friend" Chiyu said.

"But it' still proper" Masato looked at Chiyu with his wide eyes.

"Fine" Chiyu gave in, wondering briefly if he could deny Masato anything "But only because it makes you happy. If you ever feel like calling me by my name, go ahead. Also, please at least use my name in public."

"Why?" Masato cocked his head to one side.

"People were staring" Chiyu answered "Look, 'Master' has a...sexual suggestion."

"What does that mean? 'Sexual suggestion'? And how is it their business?" Masato quizzed innocently.

"It means...I'll explain it another time" Chiyu tried to gloss over, really not wanting to give 'The Talk' "You're right, it's not their business, just please."

"I don't quite understand but...okay. If that's what Master wants" Masato nodded.

"Now come on, I have something for you" Chiyu held out his hand.

Masato obediently followed Chiyu to the kitchen, where the taller began to rifle through a draw.

"I know it's in here somewh- AHA!" Chiyu extracted an old flip phone and charger "I have to work today" he began to explain "I'm going to charge this and show you how it works and I want you to call me if you have any problems."

Masato nodded.

For the first time, Chiyu sniffed vaguely at Masato "No offence, but you should take a shower."

"What, you mean with...water?" Masato asked fearfully.

"Of course" laughed Chiyu. A second later, he understood and placed a hand on his former cat's shoulder "The water won't hurt you" he tried to calm his pet "And I'll be right here."

"I just had a bath at the shelter last month" pouted Masato.

"You're human now, you need more than that" Chiyu petted his hair "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Don't forget, I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

Masato trailed towards the bathroom, looking like he was headed to his own funeral. A few minutes later, the sound of running water, followed by a noise somewhere between a yowl and a girl facing a 500-foot spider. A black mass streaked in and buried into Chiyu's chest.

"No! I don't like getting wet! I'm not doing it!" Masato shook his head.

"Shh, it's okay" Chiyu cuddled him before gently taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom. A corner was surrounded by glass, which housed a western-style shower. Chiyu put down the lid of the toilet and sat down "Now, go in there, close the door and turn the water on. You don't have to stay in there a long time, just long enough to clean. I'll wait right here till you're done. I swear, I'll be here for you, I won't let anything happen to you."

Masato nodded and stepped back into the shower, turning the water back on. No sooner had it started than it abruptly stopped again and another shout, though not as loud, as Masato jumped out and threw himself onto Chiyu's lap.

"I can't do it, Master, I just can't" tears streaked down his cheeks as Masato wrapped his arms around his owner's neck.

"I know it's scary" Chiyu held him close and petted him "But you need to be clean."

"Would you...would you...come in with me? Help me be less afraid?" Begged Masato.

Chiyu hesitated, he was sure showering with his pet crossed some sort of line.

"Please?" Masato gazed at Chiyu with watery eyes.

"Of course" smiled Chiyu, again wondering if he could ever deny those eyes "I promised you I'd always be here, didn't I?" 

Masato managed a weak smile as the two stood up. Chiyu shed his clothes and they got into the shower again. Chiyu turned on the water but before Masato could dive out, Chiyu's arms were around him, holding him in close. Masato opened his mouth to scream but in his ear, he heard "Shhh, I'm here baby" and all that came out was a squeak.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Chiyu said softly. Masato shook his head "The water won't hurt you. Now, turn around and I'll wash your hair."

Masato obeyed as Chiyu squeezed shampoo on his hand and ran his fingers through Masato's hair. The caressing drew out a sigh of bliss and before long, Masato was purring in pleasure.

Chiyu felt a certain part of his body start to respond and tried his best to ignore it 'It's nothing' he told himself as he wiped a cloth over Masato's back. 'I'd get like this sharing a shower with anyone. He's my PET! It's not him, it's not him' Chiyu repeated to himself like a mantra, ignoring the kinky images that appeared with the word 'pet'.

"Okay, you're all clean, you can get out now, I'll just clean up and be there in a minute!" Chiyu said hastily, not at all trying to get rid of Masato before he noticed something was wrong with his master.

Masato thanked Chiyu and stepped out. As he washed his own hair, Chiyu forced himself to think of his parents doing the nasty, his grandmother watching porn, Yuji twerking, anything to will his erection back to non-existence. 

When Chiyu's body stopped betraying him, he turned the water off and headed to his room to dress. Going back into the kitchen, he found Masato with his own bowl of kitty biscuits in front of him and a stack of toast in front of his own chair.  
"I figured out how to work...that" Masato said proudly, pointing to the toaster "I wasn't sure if you'd want anything else so-"

"No, thank you" said Chiyu "I appreciate that you did this for me."

"So, what work do you do?" Masato looked at Chiyu, dressed in black slacks and a t-shirt.

"I train orcas" grinned Chiyu.

"What's an 'orca'?" Asked Masato.

"It's a type of animal, I'll show you a picture later" Chiyu stood up and checked the small phone. After confirming it was charged, he waved Masato over "I'll put my number on speed dial. If you have any problems, call me" Chiyu showed him the buttons to press "Hold it up to your ear. You'll hear a noise then when I start to talk, you just speak like normal. I'll call and check on you later" he took out his own phone and dialled the number. The phone began to ring "Now, when it makes this noise, open it and press this button. Hold it to your ear and talk" Masato nodded "If you don't answer, I'll assume something is wrong and come right home. Call me right away if you have any problems, okay?" Chiyu smiled.

"Thank you, Master" Masato returned his smile "I'll call if I need."

"Great!" Beamed Chiyu "Make yourself comfortable. Watch TV if you want. I don''t have time to show you but if you want to try to figure the computer, go ahead. If you feel like trying human food, help yourself. Goodbye" Chiyu exited with his pet waving after him.

***

At lunch, Chiyu sat down in a chair and dialled the phone he had given Masato. The phone rang and rang and Chiyu was starting to get worried when Masato answered.

"Hello"

"Hi" Chiyu said "Everything okay? I was starting to get worried when you didn't answer."

"I'm fine" replied Masato "I couldn't remember how to pick up. Also, I was trying to figure what this thing in your drawer was."

"What thing?" Asked Chiyu, knowing there was only one 'thing' in his drawer besides underwear "Why were you in my drawer?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry" Masato's voice shook "I was just helping you tidy a bit."

"It's okay" Chiyu's voice softened "You don't have to do that. Just don't go through my things in future. You really don't have to tidy. I'll explain that thing later."

"Okay. Chiyu, I'm sorry" Chiyu could practically hear the pouting.

"Forget it" breezed Chiyu, wondering how the hell he was going to explain his toy "Everything okay besides that?"

"Uh-huh!" Said Masato "Don't worry and I'll see you tonight!"

"Okay! Bye!" Chiyu hung up, still pondering how to explain.

***

"Welcome home Master!" Masato greeted as Chiyu entered, removing his shoes "How was your day?"

"Great!" Chiyu smiled "One of the orcas has been sick but she's starting to seem better, which is good. How was your day?"

"Good" said Masato "That thing you were going to explain...?"

Chiyu, who had been praying Masato had forgotten, took a deep breath "Sometimes...a human body feels...urges. That device...helps those urges." How did one explain a dildo?

"Urges?" Pressed Masato.

"Yes, urges" replied Chiyu "Like, an uncontrollable desire to do something" Chiyu felt his cheeks growing hotter.

"Do...something?" Masato looked confused.

"...Masato" Chiyu sighed, giving in "Do you know how animals...reproduce?" He knew he was turning redder.

"I know how cats do" Masato answered.

"Well, it's basically the same for humans" Chiyu stated "Except we...we find the whole thing very...enjoyable. Sometimes, someone wants to...do that but has no partner. That's why we make those things" tomato wasn't a good look, but Chiyu didn't see it going away anytime soon.

"Uh-huh, I see" Masato nodded slowly "To be honest, it sounds kind of messy to me. Maybe Master would...show me how it's done?"

"Masato" Chiyu shook his head "That's not...we can't..."

"I'm sorry" Masato looked down.

"Hey, don't be sorry, it's normal to be curious. I just...some people do it for fun, but I think you should do it with someone you love" he ignored the small voice telling him to take his pet "Now, come on, I thought we could take a little walk. I'll show you around a little, so you can go out when I'm not around."

His heart still pounded thinking of being with Masato. Chiyu yelled at himself to calm the fuck down.

*** 

The two walked to a nearby park. As they walked, a dog appeared in the distance. The hairs on Masato's arm stood on end. He made a strange hissing noise and ducked behind Chiyu, grabbing his shoulders. Chiyu had about three seconds to glance behind him, then at the dog in dawning comprehension before the animal streaked towards them and after Masato. The former kitty had generations of instinct behind him as he turned and ran, screaming, causing an old lady to drop her shopping bags in fright and a teenager to watch in mild amusement.

"You're making it worse" yelled Chiyu, himself forcing back a laugh "Just turn around and face it."

The former cat appeared not to hear as he streaked up a tree, clinging to a branch as the dog below jumped up.  
"I'm sorry" an owner ran up "Mitsy wouldn't hurt a fly really, I'm sorry she spooked your companion."

"It's okay" Chiyu shook his head. The girl walked away and Chiyu looked up "You can come down now."

Masato shook his head.

"Come on, the dog's gone."

"Yes" said Masato "But I'm up too high, I can't get back down."

Chiyu sighed "Just how you got up but backwards."

"I was fleeing for my life" pointed out Masato "I wasn't exactly thinking of anything besides getting away" tears began to streak down his cheeks and he clung tighter "Chiyu, it's high and I'm afraid!"

Chiyu sighed again. Moving towards the tree, he shook his head, he hadn't climbed a tree since he was a child. Grabbing onto some lower knots for support, he found foothold to support him. Eventually, he had heaved himself up to Masato's branch. 

"Now, just move back slowly" he said "I'm right here."

Masato did as commanded, moving backwards, his feet moving down the trunk, until he was face-to-face with Chiyu.

"Oh thank you!" He cried, throwing his arms around his owner.

"Masato, don't, I can't-"

Before he could finish, the two fell and landed in a heap. Despite Masato's trepidation, the fall wasn't far and Masato stood, followed by Chiyu pushing himself up, wincing at a slight pain in his back, though it wasn't bad. 

***

The pair traipsed inside, Masato trailing and looking downcast.

"That was embarrassing, wasn't it?" Chiyu asked "Why did you run?"

"I'm sorry Master" Masato began "I'm a cat-"

"No you're a man! Men don't run from dogs! I could have really hurt myself!" Chiyu snapped.

"You're right! I'm sorry!" Masato sniffed.

"No, I'm sorry" Chiyu's voice relaxed "I know you still have plenty to learn, I'm just worried. I promised I'd look out for you, how can I do that when I'm hurt? Besides, you could have been hurt too. Do you know how I'd feel if I let you get hurt?"

Masato sniffed again.

"Don't cry" Chiyu smiled and wiped a tear from the pale cheek "Now, I'm going to lie down and rest, my back is a little sore."

"I'll help you Master" Masato bounced after Chiyu "Take off your shirt and lie on your stomach."

"Why?" Asked Chiyu, nonetheless doing as commanded.

Masato said nothing, just straddled the silver-haired and began to knead his back, pressing fingers into the skin as his hand moved around.

"Mmm. Where did you learn that?" Chiyu sighed in bliss.

"I heard people talk about back rubs before" Masato said "And I saw some people doing it on television, I thought you'd like it." he continued "The night man used to watch strange shows, humans doing all sorts of thing to each other. While naked. Then eventually they would...reproduce. The night man would...put his hand in his trousers and do something. I'm not sure why, whatever he did made a huge mess he'd have to clean up."

"Mmm, it feels good, don't stop" Moaned Chiyu, ignoring the fact his pet had picked up things from porn. His treacherous body began to respond again. 'It's just because I'm being touched' Chiyu told himself 'Nothing to do with him.'

Eventually, soft snores from below told Masato his master had fallen asleep. He climbed off and stripped his shirt and jeans off, snuggling into bed beside the other man, smiling and whispering "Good night, Master." 

***

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Masato even managed to shower alone, though Chiyu waited just outside.

Friday came, Chiyu arriving home to the now-familiar "Okaeri, Master."

"Tadaima" Chiyu slipped off his shoes "Yuji's coming over tonight to watch a movie." 

Masato raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, you met him!" Chiyu said.

"As a cat" replied Masato "What are we even going to tell him about me?"

"The truth" shrugged Chiyu "Look, I agree we shouldn't tell most people, but Yuji's my best friend, he won't say anything. Besides, he's kind of involved, he DID get you that collar."

Masato fingered the item in question, his fingers absently tugging it "All right."

***

At the sound of a knock at the door, Chiyu jumped up, Masato following slowly.

"Hey" Chiyu opened they door

"Hey" Yuji replied, toeing his shoes off "Where's your cat? And who's the new sweetheart?"

"He's not my sweetheart" spluttered Chiyu, blushing. Not that he had ever entertained the thought of being wrapped up together, nope.

"Hi, Uncle Yuji" greeted Masato shyly.

"Wh- MASATO?" His eyes fell on the collar "What? Someone explain."  
"We don't really know" Chiyu supplied "I put that collar on him and he turned human."

"Well then" said Yuji, stepping towards Masato as if to remove the collar.

Masato stepped back, his eyes wide with fear.

"Don't" Chiyu grabbed his friend's arm "Leave him, he likes being human."

Yuji shrugged "Your choice."

"You won't say anything, will you?" The former kitty piped up.

"Except, you can tell Takeru if you like" Chiyu added "Takeru is his boyfriend" he explained.

"And even if he says anything, no one will take him seriously" grinned Yuji.

"Okay, of course you can share with your lover if you like. But no one else" Masato nodded.

"Of course" promised Yuji.

***

Some hours later, after food, drinks and movies, Chiyu offered to drive Yuji home.

"You coming?" He asked his pet.

"I'm going to bed, Master, I'm tired" Masato yawned "You go, just be quiet coming in. Good night, Uncle Yuji. Good night, Master" he headed towards the bedroom.

Yuji and Chiyu left the building. When they were in the car, Yuji turned to Chiyu "What's with the sex kitten?"

"Don't call him that, his name's Masato" Chiyu frowned, starting the engine.

"I saw how you look at him. Come on, he calls you 'Master' and sleeps in your room!"

"He just likes calling me that! It's nothing kinky!" Chiyu blushed "And he just sleeps there because he can't sleep alone!"

"You're telling me you never ever had a dirty thought?" Prodded Yuji.

"You know me better than that!" Chiyu pointedly neither confirmed nor denied.

"You're right, I do know you better" answered Yuji "I know it's not just sex, you want to cuddle him and kiss him and-"

"Yuji" cut in Chiyu firmly "I don't have feelings for him! He's my pet and my friend and I'm just taking care of him!"

"Fine" said Yuji, as they pulled up to his building and he got out "But just for the record" he leaned back in "If you did like him, I think it would be cute, seeing as you make each other happy."

***

"I don't like him, I don't like him" Chiyu repeated as he drove home, his grip tightening on the steering wheel "I don't like him, I don't like him."

"I like him."


End file.
